Marked (Sting X Juvia)
by Star197
Summary: Juvia gets rejected by Gray and runs off into the White Dragon slayer Things take a wild turn after Sting marks Juvia as his mate. What does Gray think about this?
1. Chapter 1

_Its been 3 months since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, and they're as lively as ever._  
 _In the middle of the guild hall, an ice Mage and a Dragon slayer are in a heated battle._

"Wanna Say That To My Face Flame for Brains!" Gray yelled

"I Already Did Ice Princess!" Natsu punched Gray

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza banged their heads together

 _From behind a pillar Fairy Tails water Mage, Juvia Lockser, quietly observed the fight._

"Gray-Sama is so handsome! No one could beat my prince." Juvia gushed

Cana Draped her arm over Juvia's shoulder "Maybe you should tell him how you feel, he's bound to give you an answer sooner or later."

"You're right! Today's the day Gray-Sama will return my love!" Juvia screamed a little to loud

 _The rest of the guild couldn't hold in their amusement, teasing the ice Mage was just too easy._

"When's the wedding Gray?" Macao yelled

"My ship is starting to sail!" Mira squealed

"Haha Ice Princess has a little girlfriend!" Natsu laughed

"Having a girlfriend is manly!" Elfman yelled

 _In the middle of the guild, Gray was hardly keeping in his embarrassment._

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray screamed

Cana picked up her barrel "Well this could be interesting"

 _Juvia carefully made her way over to Gray, who took a seat at the bar._

"Gray-Sama?"

"What?" Gray snapped

Juvia blushed "I just wanted to tell you that..."

"You love me?" Gray cut her off

Juvia smiled "I always knew you felt the same! You can't hide your true feeling behind that cold exterior"

"Knock it off already! Why won't you get it through your thick skull that I'll never feel the same as you?" Gray exploded

"Gray, calm down" Mira said

"Calm down? I've had it with her, she just doesn't get it. It's like she's stuck in her fantasy world" Gray banged his head on the bar table

 _Juvia just stood still, not uttering a word_

"Hey Juvia, are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Gray stop making girls cry!" Natsu jumped on the table

"Making girls cry is unmanly!" Elfman yelled

 _The guild broke out into yet another fight, but for some reason the water Mage wasn't recovering from this rejection like the others._

 _ **~ Juvia's POV ~**_

Gray-Sama rejected me again, but this time it was different.

'I'll never feel the same as you'

'She's stuck in her fantasy world'

His words kept spinning around my head.

"Rain woman, you good?" I heard gajeels rough voice

"I just need to clear my head" I mumbled while walking out of the guild

As soon as I stepped outside the rain started to pour.

Gray-Sama was the reason the rain went away, so I guess it's reasonable that he's also the reason it'd come back.

He doesn't love me

He never will

I live in a fantasy world

I balled up my fists and sprinted towards the train station, I needed a break, away from Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Sting's POV ~**

Why am I even doing this? I'm the guild master! I shouldn't be babysitting Frosch.

Me, Lector and Frosch were roaming around the town trying to find something interesting to do, in the rain.

"I can't believe we're doing this instead of going out on a mission" I grumbled

"We have to, Rouge told us to" lector replied

"But I'm the guild master, I should be out on some awesome mission right now!" I wined

Frosch sighed "I wonder what rouges doing right now"

"Probably not sitting in the rain" I mumbled

"He's out on a job alone with Yukino, he's in love" Lector stated

Frosch started to cry "Rouge doesn't love me?"

 _I hate it when Frosch cries, it makes me feel weird_

I panicked "Hey don't cry! Rouge loves ya buddy. And even if he doesn't, I'm awesome too."

Frosch started crying harder

"Sting, you made it worst" Lector sighed

"Common dude, stop crying! People are staring." I pleaded

"How about we get something to eat?" Lector asked

Frosch smiled "Blueberries"

"Do you even like blueberries?" Lector asked

"Does it matter? Let's go find some." I suggested

 _As long as it makes him stop crying, I'll give him all the blueberries he wants_

"Where are we gonna find them?" Lector asked

"I donno, Frosch you wanna go see if we have some at the guild?" I asked

 _My eyes widened when I realized Frosch was nowhere to be found_

"Oh man! Rouge is gonna kill me" I cried

 **~ NO Ones POV ~**

"FROSCH!" Sting and Lector yelled but they still had no luck in finding him

"Where could that little guy run off to?" Sting questioned

"Knowing him, anywhere" Lector sighed

Sting smile "Well at least the rain is letting up, In a weird way this is kinda like a mission"

 _Lectors eyes drifted to a bench in the corner of town. There sat a beautiful blue haired water Mage, and their exceed friend._

Lector pointed towards the bench "Look Sting!"

 _Sting turned around and froze. The rain was sparkling around Juvia, and made it look like she was shining._

"Sting!" Lector interrupted his train of thought

 _Sting and Lector rushed over towards Frosch_

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

I kept riding the train until I ended up in Crocus.

The last time I was here was the Grand Magic Games, where Gray died for me.

I really am a nuisance to him

I found a nice bench to sit on and drown away my sorrows. The rain was still pouring, and didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" I heard a small voice ask

I looked up and saw the little cat from SaberTooth

I couldn't help but smile "I'm fine, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone, I'm with..." Frosch turned around and frowned

"Where did they go?" Frosch cried

I picked Frosch up "Shhhh, don't worry I'm sure your friend will come back"

Frosch smiled "Your hair looks like blueberries"

I laughed "Your cute"

I could feel my rain start to lighten up

"FROSCH!" I heard two voices yelled

I turned my head and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes.

Then something unexpected happened, the rain stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Stings POV ~**

As soon as me and Lector got closer to Frosch, I realized who he was sitting with, the water Mage from fairy tail

"Hey I know you" I told her

She looked at me with confused eyes "You do?"

I flipped my hair "I'm Sting Eucliffe, SaberTooth's Guild master"

She smiled "Your the guy who lost to Natsu, and cried at the end of the GrandMagic Games"

 _Of course, I meet a pretty girl and the first thing she remembers are my embarrassing moments._

I frowned "I thought Lector was dead, I couldn't help but cry"

She giggled "I wasn't make fun of you, I thought it was kinda cute"

 _She thought I was cute_

I smirked "Well even tough guys like me have a soft side"

"Says the guy who was complaining about babysitting Frosch" Lector mumbled

"If I remember, your name was Juvia. You used to be a member of Phantom Lord" I said

She frowned "That was the past, I don't like thinking about who I was before Fairy Tail"

"Why?" I asked

She intensely stared at me

So I stared back

"What do you want?" She asked

"Why do you think I want something? Can't we just have a nice conversation?" I asked while sitting beside her on the bench

Her eyes widened and she jumped up "You're trying to steal me from Gray-Sama! Well it's not gonna work, my hearts only for him!"

 _What's with this girl?_

"No, if I wanted you, I'd have you." I crossed my arms

"Cocky much" Lector smirked

Juvia frowned "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions"

"Don't worry about it Juvia-Fairy! Stings just self centred so it comes off as flirting" Lector Smiled

Juvia bent down in front of Lector "I don't believe I learned your name"

Lector smiled "I'm Lector, Stings Partner"

Juvia Laughed "Like Happy and Lilly"

Frosch fell off the bench "And I'm Frosch!"

"You two are adorable!" Juvia hugged the exceeds

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

Sting, Lector, Frosch and I started walking around Crocus. We got ice cream, went shopping and we've finally made it to the SaberTooth guild.

"Hey look, there's Rouge and Yukino!" Sting yelled and took off towards the guild

"Common Juvia-Fairy!" Lector said while grabbing the end of my skirt

 _As soon as we made it to the guild hall, Sting grabbed my hand and started running the other way_

"It's your turn to look after Lector! See ya later Rouge!" Sting yelled

I was having a hard time keeping up with sting "Where are we going?"

He looked back and gave me a dashing smile "Somewhere Fun"


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

Sting pulled me a little further down the road, and stopped in front of a cute little building.

"An Inn?" I asked

He smirked at me "It's not what your thinking, I just thought you could use a drink to loosen up a little"

Sting pulled me inside and sat me down on a chair

"I'll take 8 shots and... What do you want Juvia?" Sting asked

 _He's trying to get me drunk, why?_

"I'll take a Ginger ale" I replied with a smirk

"She'll take 6 shots" Sting told the bartender

"But I don't drink" I replied

"Well then this could be interesting" sting smiled

 _Me and Sting ordered drink after drink. I can't even remember how many I've had._

"So this Gray-Sama of yours sounds like a real idiot" Sting slurred

"Don't say say that about Gray-Sama!" I yelled while spilling beer down the front of me

Sting laughed "Your all wet"

I glared at him "I'm made of water, I'm always wet"

Sting burst out laughing "Wanna go swimming then?"

I smiled "Sure lets a go!"

 _When we got down to the lake, I realized I had nothing to swim in._

"Our clothes are gonna get all wet" I reasoned

Sting just chuckled "That's why we're not gonna wear any"

My face flushed red "what"

Sting walked towards me and started unbuttoning the front of my dress

I pushed him away "Stop it!"

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

All I could think about was what's under Juvia's dress. I've never wanted a girl so badly, what's wrong with me?

I might be drunk, but I'm definitely not as drunk as her.

"Common, let me help you" I slurred

 _She needs someone to help her forget about that ice boy. She deserves better._

Juvia laughed "I can do it myself"

I started undoing my pants "Fine then"

As soon as I took off my shirt, I saw her eyes stare at my abs

"Like what ya see?" I winked

She shook her head and mumbled to her self "What would Gray-Sama think"

 _For some reason this ticked me off. I'm basically naked, and all she can think about is him. He's a jerk._

I let the last of my clothes fall, and Juvia did the same

I smirked at her and walked closer

She backed away and covered herself "Stop staring, it's making me uncomfortable"

"I'll stop when you stop" I smirked

She blushed and jumped into the water

"Fine have it your way!" And I jumped in after her

 _We weren't in the water for to long before I saw the tears fall from Juvia's eyes_

"Hey what's wrong! Don't cry!" I panicked

Juvia sniffled "What's wrong with me?"

"Huh?" I questioned

"Why doesn't he like me? Am I not pretty enough? I do everything for him and he doesn't even look at me!" Juvia cried

"It's him" I replied

She just gave me a blank stare

I swam closer to her "Nothing's wrong with you, it's just him. Guys have different preferences, and his just aren't for you"

She frowned "So Gray-Sama really won't ever love me"

"Who knows. All I know is you can't make someone fall in love with you, it just happens. Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with a naked guy in a lake" I winked at her

Juvia laughed "I fell in love with Gray-Sama because he was the only one who could take the rain away. He saved me from the darkness and I'll forever be grateful to him"

I looked up into the night sky "Well it's not raining now. Looks like you don't always need him to have a good time"

Juvia turned her head towards the sky and smiled "I stopped it on my own this time"

 _She looks so pretty in the moonlight, the way her hair and eyes sparkle._

"I should head home" Juvia mumbled

I raised my eyebrow "Do you know how late it is? I can't let you walk home alone"

Juvia stood up and I got a good look at her body "Well where am I gonna sleep then?"

I smirked "I know just the place"

 _Juvia and I got dressed and headed towards the Inn. I booked us a room, and bought a couples bottles of wine._

 _This is gonna be a long night_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

I woke up this morning to my head pounding. It felt like I ran head first into a wall.

My whole body hurt, and I just feel like staying in bed all day.

I was about to go back to sleep when I felt the other side of the bed shake

"Oh god" I heard a voice mumble

I snapped my eyes open. It looked like I was in a Inn or somewhere.

Quietly I turned my head and came face to face with the blonde dragon slayer

"AHHHH" I screamed and jumped out of the bed

Sting turned his head away "You might wanna cover yourself"

I looked down and almost passed out, I was naked.

I grabbed the bed sheets to cover myself, and got an even bigger shock.

 _Sting was Naked too_

"Well if you wanted to see my body, all you had to do was ask" he joked

I glared at him "This isn't funny! What happened last night"

Sting rubbed his head "If I'd have to guess, I'd say we slept together"

 _No, I love Gray-Sama. Why did this happen? I hardly know Sting_

"Hey, are you ok? You look like your gonna be sick" Sting asked

"No I'm not ok! I was saving myself for Gray-Sama and you ruined it!" I snapped

Sting glared "How do you know I wasn't saving myself too? This is as much your fault as it was mine"

I sighed "Sorry"

Sting smiled "Look on the bright side, at least you didn't have to feel the pain of your first time"

 _I can't even remember my first time. It's supposed to be something you remember for the rest of your life. I wanted it to be magical_

 _I started crying hard_

 _ **~ Sting's POV ~**_

I can't say this has never happened to me before. I wake up with random girls, more often then I'd like to admit.

But I can say that they've never started crying like a baby.

 _This kinda hurts my pride_

"Hey, stop crying! It's not all that bad, at least I'm hot" I smiled

She just started crying harder

I sunk myself into the bed "If Fairy Tail ever found out about this, I'd be dead"

Juvia wiped her eyes "I'm going home"

"Wait what?" I sat up

"Let's pretend this never happened" she mumbled while finding her clothes

I frowned "That's usually my line. Was I really that bad?"

Juvia froze "I don't wanna think about it. I hurt all over"

I smiled "Well I am a dragon slayer"

She turned around and glared at me "I'm in love with Gray-Sama, this changes nothing"

 _Why does that statement hurt so much? I don't even like this girl_

I crossed my arms "Fine, go. You'll be back, they always are"

Juvia got dressed "For the record, I thought you were a really nice friend. I just don't see you that way"

My eye twitched "Who said I saw you that way? I just needed someone to let off steam with"

Juvia looked confused "Let off steam?"

 _This girl is so innocent_

"I just needed your body, I wanted to be with someone and you were there" I replied

Juvia frowned "That's all I was to you?"

 _Now she's making me the bad guy? She told me she loves another guy_

I groaned "Shouldn't you be getting back to your precious Gray-Sama?"

Her eyes widened "Of course! I've already been away from him for far to long"

I laughed "I'll be a SaberTooth when you realize hell just reject you again. Maybe we could have some fun again"

Juvia smiled "It was fun hanging out with Frosch and Lector"

I slapped my forehead "Not what I meant, but ok"

"We'll see you later Sting-Sama I need to be going back to my guild" Juvia said with a smile while walking out of the room

 _Sting-Sama... I like it_

 _Something tells me this isn't gonna be the last time I see Juvia Lockser._


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Gajeel's POV ~**

I was just sitting at a table in the corner of the room, eating my iron when a certain smell caught my attention.

 _The white dragon slayer_

Salamander must've also smelled it because he jumped right up

"What's wrong Natsu?" Titania asked him

"I smell SaberTooth" He replied while watching the door

"SaberTooth? Why would they come here?" Bunny Girl asked

"I donno, all I smell is Sting" Natsu replied

Happy sighed "Looks like Natsu's losing it"

I walked over to them "Nah, Salamanders right for a change"

"How close is he?" Stripper asked

"It smells like he's already here" Salamander replied

 _The door of the guild opened and In walked Juvia. She looked different, her eyes were gloomier than usual_

"Hey rain woman! Come over here for a sec!" I yelled at her

"She has a name you know!" Bunny girl snapped at me

"Shut your mouth, would ya" I said while walking towards Juvia

 _The white dragon slayers sent was getting stronger._

"Where've you been?" I asked

Juvia's eyes widen "Why? What do you know?"

 _Ok, she's definitely hiding something._

I raised my eyebrow "What are you hiding?"

Juvia walked past me "Nothing Gajeel"

 _That scent, why does Juvia smell like the dragon slayer from SaberTooth?_

"STING! Where are you hiding! I know you're here!" Salamander screamed

"Natsu calm down! He obviously isn't here!" Bunny girl complained

Juvia froze in her tracks and turned towards the door

 _She didn't even jump on Stripper... Something's totally off with her_

Salamander ran over towards Juvia and started smelling her

I punched him in the face "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for Sting, but his scent ends here" He grumbled

Stripper stood up "Stop putting your nose places where it doesn't belong"

Juvia's eyes sparkled "Gray-Sama is so awesome"

"Why were you smelling Juvia though?" Bunny Girl questioned

Salamander rubbed his head "For some reason she has the exact same scent as Sting"

Juvia's face paled "Do I?"

 _I need to talk to her about this, away from the rest of em._

"She smells the same as she always does, your nose is just acting up" I said while grabbing Juvia's arm and dragging her out of the guild

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

I took three showers, how is Sting's scent still on me?

Gajeel pulled me along until we got to the park and then he snapped "You better start talking"

I sighed, there was no hiding this from Gajeel, but hopefully he could help me hide it from Gray-Sama

 _I told him how I ran into Sting in crocus, and how much fun we had hanging out. Then how we went to the bar, and things got a little fuzzy from there._

"So you went to a bar, and then you just woke up back home?" Gajeel asked

I rubbed my head "Well yes and no"

Gajeel glared at me "Well what then"

"I woke up naked beside him in an Inn" I mumbled

Gajeel's eyes widened "WHAT"

"I got dressed and left, it's not gonna happen again" I mumbled

 _Gajeel looked deep in thought and then stood up_

"Where are you going?" I grabbed his arm

"To kick some SaberTooth butt" Gajeel replied

 _No, I don't want Sting to get hurt, it wasn't all his fault._

"No Gajeel! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded

He stared into my eyes "Take a shower, you reek of his scent"

I puffed my cheeks out "I already took three"

Gajeel sighed "Then stay away from Salamander for awhile, unless you want him announcing your scent to the whole guild"

I smiled "Thank you Gajeel"

He crossed his arms "Who else is gonna look after your sorry ass"

 _Me and Gajeel hung out at the park, and spent the rest of the day talking about his little crush on Levy._


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _It's been two weeks since I've seen Sting, but I can't get him out of my head._

 _Right now me, Gajeel and Lily are out on a job near Crocus, searching for a beast in the forest._

"What evers wrong with ya, you need to fix it" Gajeel said while we were walking through the forest

"I don't know what you're talking about Gajeel" I Lied

"Look rain woman, somethings wrong with you and people are gonna start to notice. Are you pregnant?" He asked

I stopped dead in my tracks "No! Why would you even think that?"

He glares at me "You still have his scent, there's no way you should still have it. Don't lie to me woman"

I sighed "I'm not lying, I just feel weird lately"

"Gajeel, it's not nice to ask something like that. You should just ignore him miss Juvia" Lily scolded

"Thanks lily" I smiled

Gajeel stared at me hard

"What!" I yelled

"There's no way" Gajeel mumbled

I glared at him "What are you thinking"

He shook his head "He wouldn't be stupid enough, it'd be too complicated"

"Stupid enough to do what?" I asked

 _I hate it when Gajeel talks in riddles_

"Let's just focus on the job" Lily suggested

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

It's been almost Two weeks since I saw Juvia from Fairy Tail, and I was starting to feel uneasy.

"Sting, are you listening to me?" Yukino asked

"Ya" I mumbled while taking a sip of my coffee

Yukino narrowed her eyes "Then what did I say?"

 _I wonder what Juvia's doing right now._

 _"_ STING!" Yukino yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled back

She sighed "Are you ok? You seem a little out of it lately"

"Ya I'm fine" I mumbled

"He's been like this since we saw Juvia-fairy" Lector told her

 _"_ Have not!" I yelled

Yukino smiled "You like her"

 _What's with people now a days? Why won't they just leave me to think in peace_

"I think I'd know if I liked someone. I just feel weird, and I don't know why" I replied

Rouge walked over "Well let's find out"

I sighed "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

Yukino smiled "Try us"

 _I don't even know how to explain it myself. I've just been feeling off lately._

 _I can't stop thinking about her, I constantly think she's in danger. Or worse, with Gray Fullbuster._

 _I'm the master of the SaberTooth Guild, I shouldn't be getting like this over some girl._

I sighed "I can't explain it. I don't feel like looking at other girls, all I can think about is if she's ok. It's like I can feel when she's hurt or sad"

Lector stared at me "Sting, I hate to say it, but you might be losing it"

I slammed my head on the table "You don't think I know that!"

Rouge shifted uncomfortably "What do you feel right now?"

 _I closed my eyes and calmed myself._

 _I feel lonely, like something's missing_

I stood up "This is stupid! I'm leaving"

As I was walking out of the guild I couldn't help but see Rouges eyes.

 _He's in deep thought. He probably thinks I'm losing it._

As I was walking through town, it was like my body had a mind of its own. Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the forest.

"Damit, why'd I even come here?" I mumbled as I sat down against a tree

 _I was about to fall asleep when I heard a scream. Not just any scream, but a scream from the girl I can't get out of my head._

I bolted up from the tree and sprinted in her direction. I didn't need to use my nose, it was like my legs were leading me right to her.

As I ran into the clearing I saw Gajeel, his cat and Juvia fighting off a beast. Gajeel seemed to be holding his own, but Juvia looked to be having trouble.

 _Water's no match for a beast like that, why isn't Gajeel helping her?_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Gajeel's POV ~**

The beast isn't all that powerful, I was about to take it out when a scent caught my attention.

 _It's not coming from Juvia this time. The white dragon is actually near by._

 _If he comes to save her, I'm almost certain about what her problem is._

He must have marked her

Juvia's water magic wasn't very affective against this type of monster. Usually I'd jump in and protect her, but I'm certain I won't have to.

 _His scent is getting stronger._

 _ **~ Juvia's POV ~**_

 _Just as the beast was about to strike Me, it was blasted by a white light._

I looked at where the light came from, and saw two beautiful blue eyes.

Sting.

"Don't even think about it!" he Yelled while taking the beast out in one blow

"Sting-Sama?" I whispered

 _He saved me, why is he even here?_

Sting totally ignored me and stalked over to Gajeel "What's your problem!"

Gajeel smirked "I could be asking you the same thing"

"That thing could've killed her!" Sting snapped

 _He cares about me? Why?_

Gajeel raised his eyebrow "Didn't think you'd care Blondie"

Lilly butted in between them "Stop fighting you two"

Sting and Gajeel just glared at each other

"I thought Fairy Tail wizards protected their friends" Sting said

Gajeel smirked again "Rain Woman can hold her own, stop acting like a protective boyfriend"

 _Boyfriend? We hardly even know each other! I'll admit he's cute, but it's just so wrong. I belong to Gray-Sama!_

"He's not my boyfriend! We hardly know each other, and I could never betray my darling Gray-Sama like that" I Cried

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _Gajeel doesn't know who he's messing with, I'll knock that smirk right off his face_

"You wanna go?" I threatened

"Nah, even I know better than to get between a dragon slayer and their mate" Gajeel replied

 _Mate? What in the hell is he going on about?_

"You just lost me" I replied

Gajeel glared "are you really that stupid?"

"Gajeel, what are you talking about?" Juvia asked

"Shrimp could probably explain it better, but I heard a few things when she was reading up on dragon slayers" Gajeel explained

Lily's eyes widened "You don't mean he.."

Gajeel cut him off "Ya, Blondie had to of marked her as his mate"

Juvia stared blankly "Now I'm confused too"

Gajeel glared at me "I'd rather you be with Stripper than this idiot"

"I'm not an idiot" I yelled at him

"Then how come you don't know how dragon slayers mate!" He yelled back

 _Me and Gajeel started fighting, but we were stopped by Juvia running in between us._

 _Gajeel's fist was about to hit her, but I wrapped myself around her, getting hit on my shoulder._

"Woman stay outta this!" Gajeel snapped at her

Juvia's eyes teared up "No! I wanna know what you're talking about! What do you mean he marked me?"

Gajeel looked at PantherLily "I think you should tell her"

"I'm going back to the guild, this is your mess Gajeel" Lily flew off

"Hey come back here! How is this my mess? They're the ones that screwed" Gajeel yelled after him

Juvia blushed bright red "Gajeel, please tell me"

He sighed "Well according to the book Shrimp was reading, when dragon slayers find a worthy partner, they mark them as their mate."

 _Where have I heard this before... It's starting to sound familiar._

Gajeel smirked "So I'm guessing that night the two of ya got drunk, Blondie over here decided to claim you as his own. Pretty stupid if ya ask me."

 _There's no way, I don't even know how to go about marking someone! And why would I pick her?_

"Why do you think I marked her? Wouldn't she have noticed?" I asked

Gajeel shrugged "You two show all the signs."

"What signs!" Juvia screamed

"Well let's just say you wouldn't reek of Blondie if you weren't his mate" Gajeel grumbled

"You don't even know the signs, do you?" I asked

"Hey shut your trap! You didn't even know what matting was!" Gajeel yelled

Before we could start another fight Juvia spoke up "What does the mark look like?"

"No idea" Gajeel shrugged

Juvia touched her neck "What happens when you get marked, and how can you get rid of it?"

Gajeel frowned "From what I heard, ya can't. Once you've been marked its for life, dragon slayers only have one mate."

"But we can just pretend it never happened, right?" I asked

"You can try, but it won't work." A familiar voice said from behind me


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Rouge's POV ~**

When Sting left the guild I decided to follow him, with Lector and Frosch.

"God he runs fast" I mumbled

"I wonder where he's going off to" Lector said

"Not where, who" I mumbled

Lector looked puzzled "what do you mean"

"I wasn't sure before, but now I am. Sting is either madly in love, or he marked someone and is in the first stage of mating" I told him

 _Sting has been acting weird for about two weeks now. At first I thought he might be sick, but now I'm starting to see the three major signs signs of Dragon Slayer Mating._

1\. He looks love sick

 _Sting's never been the type of guy to get hung up over a girl, at the most he keeps a girl for a few days. But for some reason he can't get Juvia off his mind._

2\. He hasn't been interested in fighting

 _Sting lives for the thrill of the fight, it's odd that he'd turn one down. Unless his inner dragon didn't want his mate to worry._

3\. Sting has gained a new found hate for Gray Fullbuster

 _Jealousy, overprotective those are two words that could describe Sting right now. He never cared about Gray before, but now he scowls at the thought of him. Or more importantly, the thought of him and Juvia._

Lector smiled "Let's go find him and tell him he's not going crazy!"

We used my nose to find Sting, and hid behind a tree.

The scene we saw was very interesting.

 _Juvia touched her neck "What happens when you get marked, and how can you get rid of it?"_

 _Gajeel frowned "From what I heard, ya can't. Once you've been marked its for life, dragon slayers only have one mate."_

 _"But we can just pretend it never happened, right?" Sting asked_

 _"You can try, but it won't work." I said while walking out behind him_

"Juvia-Fairy!" Lector yelled and flew into Juvia's arms

She smiled "Nice to see you too"

 _The look on Sting's face was priceless, he looked so happy. Like he has his own little family._

I cleared my throat "If you two would like to hear more about the mark, I think we have a book about it in the guild"

Sting smiled "To the guild we go then!"

 **At the guild's library**  
 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _Rouge pulled out a giant book with a golden dragon on it, and brought it over to us._

We were all sitting on the floor in a circle. Sting and Gajeel were sitting on both my sides, with Rouge right across from me. Lector was sitting in my lap, and Frosch was on Rouges.

Rouge opened the book and started reading "When you are marked by a Dragon Slayer you are claimed as their mate. You can't remove the mark because you were bound by fate to be together. Dragon Slayers only have one mate, and when they find them, they protect them with their lives."

"So I guess your stuck with him rain woman" Gajeel said

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know, I'm awesome!" Sting snapped

"Scratch that, if I kill him, the mark should go away. Gihi" Gajeel smirked

 _No, I don't want Sting to get hurt!_

Sting stood up "I'd like to see you try!"

Rouge glared at them both "If you'd both be quiet, I could continue reading"

Frosch laughed "It's like a cute fairy tail."

"What is?" I smile

Frosch smiled back "You guys! Sting is Prince Charming and your his princess!"

I felt myself blush hard

"I'd make a pretty hot prince." Sting smirked

"More like an arrogant one" Rouge mumbled

"Your just jealous because I have a mate and you can't even get a girlfriend!" Sting smirked

Frosch clapped "Nah uh, Rouge and Yukino had a sleep over a few days ago."

It was Rouges turn to blush

"Wait, you and Yukino actually got together?" Sting asked

Gajeel jumped into the conversation "Now it makes sense why you know so much about Dragon Slayer mating. So when did you mark her?"

Rouge blushed "About a month ago"

 _So Rouge and Yukino are mates? At least me and Sting won't be going through this alone... Wait_

 _There is no me and Sting, I love Gray-Sama_

 _"_ Rain woman, why are you making that face?" Gajeel asked

"What face?" I asked

"You know what face" he leaned over to me

"I wasn't making a face" I glared at him

Gajeel smirked "If you keep glaring like that, your face will get stuck like that."

I crossed my arms "your so mean Gajeel"

He smiled wide "I wasn't talking to you, it looked like your little blonde boyfriend wanted to rip my head off"

I turned my head around and sure enough, Sting was glaring at Gajeel hard.

"You you guys would cut it out, I think you'd like to hear this" Rouge spoke up

"Well read it then" Sting relaxed

"The first four months after a Dragon Slayer has marked and claimed their mate are called the mating Stages. During the mating stages, you two are connecting your senses as one, and strengthening your bond.  
The first month is Stage one, Dragon Slayers shouldn't spend large amount of times away from their mate or they may become dangerous and hostile." Rouge read

"Sting's alway dangerous, he's the best Dragon Slayer there is!" Lector praised

"That's why he lost to me and Salamander." Gajeel laughed

"Actually, he only lost to Natsu, you didn't really fight him." I smiled

Gajeel frowned "What is that mark doing to ya girl. Your supposed to be on my side not his!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _I feel so funny, Juvia crying is really putting me on edge, she needs to stop._

 _"_ Why'd you make her cry!" I yelled at Gajeel

"She's a water Mage, she cries all the time." He snapped

 _I can't stop my body, it feels weird. My arms reached out and I rapped them around Juvia._

 _"_ You ok?" I asked

Her eyes were wide and she pushed me away "I won't betray my Gray-Sama!"

Rouge spoke up "Your gonna have to. No one has ever been able to resist their mate. By the end of the mating stages, you'll be in love with sting"

Juvia stood up "No! I love Gray-Sama! I don't care if he marked me, my feelings won't change"

 _That really hurt, I'm getting rejected by the girl I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with_

"Rouge, do you mind if I take the book home and read it? I'll bring it back when I'm finished" Juvia asked

Rouge smiled "Of course, it must be a lot to take in. I'm sorry Sting was such an idiot."

 _Gajeel and Juvia said goodbye and started making their way back to fairy tail_

"She'll come around, they always do Sting! I really like Juvia-Fairy, it'll be cool when she joins our guild" Lector smiled

"Joins our guild?" I asked

"Well ya, if you two are gonna be together, she'll have to come to SaberTooth. You are the guild master after all" Lector replied

"He's right you know." Rouge said

I ran my hand through my hair "This is really messed up, why did I mark her? She's in love with another guy"

Rouge sighed "Legend says we don't choose our mates, they choose us."

 _How does that even work? She obviously chose Gray Fullbuster over me._


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Gray's POV ~**

I'm just sitting at a table with my team like usual, but something feels wrong. It's way to peaceful, it's been like this for a couple days.

"What's the matter Gray?" Erza asked

"No idea, something just feels off" I replied

Erza smiled "Could it be you're starting to miss someone?"

I raised my eyebrow "Who?"

Lucy smacked her forehead "You're so dense, sometimes you're worse than Natsu"

 _No one compares me to that flame brain!_

"There's no way I'm worse than that flame brain!" I yelled

Natsu stood up "Oh ya Popsicle? At least I noticed your stalker isn't here!"

 _It all started to click_  
 _No ones calling my name, or trying to get my attention._

To be honest, I haven't seen Juvia that often, Since I snapped at her that day.

"Now that I think about it, Juvia has been acting Strange lately." Erza mumbled

"Ya, she barely comes to the guild, and hangs around Gajeel all the time" Lucy replied

"And she reeks of Sting" Natsu said while stuffing his face

 _What's going on with her? Usually she bounces back from rejections really quickly, and then we go on a job._

I sighed "We should go check on her"

"He lovessss her!" Happy purred

"NO! I just wanna make sure she ok, and not depressed or something." I mumbled

"Well if you'd just accept the fact you like her and stop being stupid, she wouldn't be depressed" Natsu replied

 _I like her? Of course not, that's insane._

"Did you just say something helpful?" Lucy asked shocked

Natsu smirked "Ya if Ice Cube gets a girl, he'll finally leave all of us alone"

"Then we won't have to watch him strip all the time!" Happy cheered

I narrowed my eyes "I don't even strip that often anymore."

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Cana yelled at me

I looked down and noticed I was only in my underwear "Oh man!"

I scrambled to find my clothes and looked up to the guild door opening

 _In walked Juvia and Gajeel_

They've been spending a lot of time together lately

When Juvia's eyes locked on me she smiled and yelled "Gray-Sama!"

I felt a smile tug at my lips, _she never changes._

Just as she was about to pounce on me, Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards to request board

 _What's his problem? She doesn't have to listen to him, if she wants to hug me she can!_

 _Wait, no she can't! I don't want her too_

My feet guided me over to the two of them "Hey"

"Good morning Gray-Sama! Do you wanna come on a mission with Gajeel and me?" Juvia asked while hugging my arm

Gajeel glared at me "I think Stripper has better things to do"

I glared back at him "I'll come along, you'll need someone to protect you"

Juvia smiled "Gray-Sama you're so brave!"

Gajeel sighed "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you woman. He's not gonna like this"

 _Who's not gonna like it?_

Juvia pouted "I already told him, Gray-Sama has my heart!"

"But you have his" Gajeel replied

"Well he's just gonna have to get over it then!" Juvia argued

 _I feel so left out, who are they talking about? There's another guy who likes Juvia..._

 _Must be Lyon_

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned

 **~ Gajeel's POV ~**

Juvia's playing with fire here, Sting isn't gonna like this one bit.

 _As much as Juvia hates to admit it, her and Sting are connected. If he gets angry enough, he could do real damage to Stripper._

"What are you two talking about?" Stripper questioned

Juvia's face paled "Nothing Gray-Sama! Let's get going!"

Juvia grabbed Strippers arm and started dragging him out of the guild

 _She doesn't plan on telling him about Sting... That might be best for now._

I started walking after them

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

I sat next to Gray-Sama and across from Gajeel when we got on the train.

 _I'm gonna prove the Gajeel that this mark means nothing, me and Sting will not be together._

My heart isn't beating as fast as it usually does, and my face isn't as flushed as usual.

But that doesn't mean my feelings for Gray-Sama have faded, after all he's the only one who's ever been able to get rid of the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Sting's POV ~**

"Why do I even have to go? They're all old, they won't care what I have to say" I whined

"You're our guild master, if you don't show up SaberTooth would look bad" Rouge replied

 _And that's how I found myself sick on a train heading to clover._

 _I have absolutely no interest in the guild master conference, I thought being the master would be fun but it's just stressful_

"I think I'm gonna die" I complained while trying to conquer my motion sickness

"We're almost there, just two more stops!" Lector cheered

"Oh man!" I yelled

 _"Attention passengers, it seems like the train is having technical difficulties, so we will be stopping in oak town" the conductor said over the loud speakers_

"Yes! I'm off that death trap!" I screamed while running out the door

 _As I was celebrating a certain scent caught my attention._  
 _I keep running into her everywhere I go._

"Sting, we better get going if we wanna make it to the conference on time" Lector said

 _Juvia or the Conference_

 _Juvia or the conference_

 _Juvia or the..._

 _Was it even a real question, I only actually care about one of them._

"Let's skip the stupid Conference. We've got something better to do today" I smirked

Lector sighed "Rouge's gonna kill us"

 _Me and Lector carefully followed Juvia's scent. We don't want her to realize we're here, we just wanna see what she's up to._

"So this is what was more important than the Conference? Walking through the forest?" Lector asked

"Shhhh, she's close. She might hear you" I whispered

"Who's close?" Lector asked

"WHO'S THERE?" I heard Gajeel's loud voice yell

 **~ Gajeel's POV ~**

 _The train just had to stop two towns away from where we're going. Now I have to spend even more time with the stripper._

"How long is this gonna take?" I grumbled

"About a day if we keep walking at this pace" Juvia replied

"Well we better keep going" Stripper said while putting his hands behind his head

"Isn't this romantic Gray-Sama! We're having a nice walk in the forest" Juvia gushed while grabbing grays arm

Gray pushed her away "There's nothing romantic about it! We're just going on a job"

 _While those two were being stupid, I heard someone following us._

 _"WHO'S THERE?" I yelled_

 _Everything was silent, I couldn't hear it anymore. But I could smell someone very familiar._

 _I knew this wasn't gonna end well._

"What is it Gajeel?" Juvia asked

"Nothing, let's keep going" I said while walking again

"What's up with him?" Stripper mumbled

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _Gajeel must've smelled me, looks like he doesn't care if I tag along._

 _I was about to call out to them when I saw something that made my blood boil._

Gray Fullbuster was making Juvia laugh.

Doesn't he know she's mine? I marked her, she's my mate. He has no right even looking at her.

"Sting, why are we following Juvia-Fairy?" Lector asked

I smirked "So we can make sure she won't fall for that stupid ice wizard"

Lector frowned "doesn't she already love him?"

I glared at him "That's not the point, I'm gonna win her over, because she's my mate!"

Lector smiled "I know you can do it Sting! You're way better than that other guy."

I glared at Fullbusters head "You're gonna wish you never messed with a dragon slayer."

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _This must be my lucky day! First Gray-Sama asked to come on a mission with us, and now we get to spend more time together because the train broke down!_

 _Nothing could ruin this day!_

I smiled at Gray-Sama "Gray-Sama When we get to the Inn, do you wanna share a bed with me?"

His eyes widened "No! Why would you even ask?"

"Because there'll only be two beds, and I thought you'd rather sleep with me than Gajeel" I smirked

 _I've totally got him now_

"Why don't you sleep with Gajeel?" Gray asked

My smirk fell "well, because I, because I don't want to!"

Gray laughed "I was kidding, I don't think anyone would wanna sleep with that iron head. Well except for Levy"

I couldn't help but laugh

"Do you wanna me to beat you Stripper?" Gajeel turned around

Gray smirked "I'd like to see you try"

 _Within a second the fight broke out. Gajeel and Gray-Sama were pretty much even, but then out of nowhere a light surrounded Gray-Sama and he was down._

"Looks like won!" Gajeel gloated

"You cheated! How'd you even do that?" Gray-Samayelled back

Gajeel smirked and looked off into the forest "Never mess with a Dragon Slayer"

 _That light, I've seen it before... But where?_

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _Me and lector have been following them all day, and the most exciting thing that happened was me finally getting to hit Ice boy with my magic._

 _He's not even that strong._

"Looks like they're staying in that Inn for the night, we better go get a room." I told Lector

"I have a bad feeling about this." I heard Lector mumble

 _I'm not gonna lose to some Stripping pervert! Juvia's mine and I intend on taking her._


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _As soon as we made it to town, we checked into the closest Inn._

 _Sadly our room had two beds and a pull out couch. Being the gentleman he is, Gray-Sama let me have the bed, since Gajeel passed out on the other one._

 _"_ I guess I'm gonna go to bed now, night Juvia." Gray-Sama yawned

"Goodnight Gray-Sama" I smiled

 _As soon as Gray was asleep, I snuck out of our room._

 _My heart was racing so fast, I needed something to calm myself._

 _A late night swim should do the trick._

I started undressing myself, when I heard a voice from behind me "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I turned around as fast as I could and stared into his eyes "What are you doing here?"

He smirked "Making sure you're safe, there's a lot of perverts around"

I raised my eyebrow "Says the guy who's not wearing a shirt"

"Not anything you haven't seen before" He shrugged

I blushed "Well can you please leave, so I can enjoy my swim?"

He smiled "Mind if I join you?"

My face turned red "I'm not that kind of girl!"

He started walking towards me "Common, last time we swam together we had a blast. Don't you remember?"

 _I try to forget._

 _I keep remembering things from that night, the feelings, the way he touched me._

 _I've never felt like that before. It was so right, but so wrong._

"Sting what do you want?" I asked him with a strict face

He grabbed my waist and stared into my eyes "You"

 _My heart starting beating faster and my face heated up._

 _I was at a loss for words_

Sting pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears "I don't know what it is about you, but I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone else. And I know you feel it too."

I shook my head "No! I love Gray-Sama!"

Sting frowned a little "I know, I get it. You love him, and what happened with us was a mistake. You hate me for marking you and wish you weren't my mate."

 _I don't hate him, why would he think that._

I sighed "What happened was as much my fault as it was yours. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time with a lot of alcohol"

Sting chuckled "I guess you could say that, we really messed up didn't we?"

 _At least he's not that bad of a guy._

Sting tightened his hold on me "One night"

"What?" I asked

He stared into my eyes "I just want one more night with you, without the alcohol. So I remember it. Then I'll leave you alone for good."

 _I can't do that to Gray-Sama. I can't betray him when he's so close by._

"Sting, I can't. We can't. It's wrong" I tried to pull away from him

Sting stared into my eyes "No one needs to know"

 _Without warning Sting captured my lips in his. My hands dart up to grab his hair._

 _This is wrong, but my body wants him so badly._

This must be a side affect of being marked.

I pull away from him "I can't"

Sting backs away "I won't force you then. I'll wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked

"Juvia, were mates, eventually you'll need me. You'll ache for me. And I'll be there to give you exactly what he can't" Sting whispered in my ear

 _He smells so good, like honey._

 _His eyes are so blue, like the ocean._

 _One night won't hurt_

Before Sting could go anywhere, I smashed my lips onto his.

 _Forgive me Gray-Sama, I can't help myself._

Sting sunk his teeth into my neck, right where my mark is. And I moaned out in pleasure, it felt so good.

Sting pushed my back against a tree "I'm gonna warn you right now, I've never been good at taking it easy. You won't be walking straight tomorrow if we do this"

I smirked "Now you're trying to talk me out of it? I thought I was the weird one"

"Just trying to warn you, I don't wanna hurt you" he said while biting my mark again.

 _I need him so badly, I can't take it anymore._

 _"_ Stinggg" I whined

He smirked "Awwww, have you finally realized how much you want me? Let me guess, the mark makes you lust for me"

 _I can't take it anymore, I smashed my lips to his_

"I want you, do what ever you want to me" I cried

"You're gonna regret that in the morning" Sting mumbled while ripping off my dress

 _It didn't take long for all of our clothes to vanish, Sting made love to me all night._

 _Even if just for the night, Gray-Sama had finally slipped my mind. Sting has worked his way into my heart._

 _But which one will win it?_


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes, the sun._

 _I was outside._

I groaned and tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. Two strong arms.

 _Last night came rushing back into my head._

"Not again! Why does this keep happening?" I mumbled

Sting moved a little but didn't open his eyes. Instead he just tightened his hold on me

"Sting, wake up!" I shook him

He groaned "Five more minutes Lector"

Sting wrapped his legs around me and sunk his head into my breasts.

I looked down and blushed deeply, _of course we're both still naked._

I started shaking him "Wake up! Someone might see us!"

 _Sting just groaned and hugged me even tighter_

"Sting! What if Gray-Sama comes looking for me!" I shook him even more

Sting let go of me "Ya, it would suck if your little boyfriend saw us."

I blushed "Gray-Sama isn't my boyfriend yet."

Sting laughed "Last time I checked he was just an idiot who doesn't know how to treat a girl."

"Gray-Sama isn't an idiot! He's kind and sweet, he took away the rain!"I snapped at him

Sting raised his eyebrow "Took away the rain? When I found you in crocus it was pouring harder than ever! If anything he was the cause of the fucking rain"

I sighed "You don't get it, Gray-Sama showed me to sky. He changed my life and I'll always love him for it."

"I know, you keep telling me that. But just because he changed your life doesn't mean you have to love him. Anyone could've did what he did! He showed you the sky, but I know I could show you the light." Sting used his magic to make his hand shine

 _The light, it's so pretty and warm._

 _When I'm with Sting I feel free. He's such a carefree person and he's so happy._

 _He makes me feel happy._

 _But Gray-Sama makes me feel safe._

I crossed my arms "Gray-Sama is my one and only. We are made for each other."

Sting glared at me and pulled me towards him "Would he still look at you the same if he knew that I had you first? That I touched every part of your body, and had you begging for more. Would he accept that?"

 _Of course he would!_

"Let go of me!" I tried to get out of his grip

Sting moved his hands lower down my back "A better question is, will you be able to look at him the same? Every time he touches you, you'll know that I did it first, that I did it better. You might want him, but you're body wants me. And it always will."

 _Sting bit my neck, I couldn't help but let out a moan_

"See, Gray Fullbuster will never be able to make you feel the way I can. You'll never scream his name out the way you screamed mine last night."

 _Sting pushed me onto my back_

He smirked at me "You can hate it all you want, but you're mine."

I stared into his eyes "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I claimed you. You're mine." Sting said with lust in his eyes

 _I wish I could go back, and never step foot in that stupid bar._

Sting started to rub his hands up and down my legs "You know, I never realized how hot a girls legs could be."

I smiled "Shut up!"

Sting laughed "Why do you gotta be serious all the time? Let's have a little fun."

I tried to push him off of me "I've gotta go, Gajeel might start looking for me"

Sting stared at me "You sure you wanna go back looking like that?"

 _I looked down and my face paled. I had a bunch of hickeys on my collar bone, stomach and inside my thighs._

Sting sat up and smirked "Told ya I was rough. I've had two weeks to imagine what I wanted to do to ya. Next time don't make me wait so long."

I found my dress, or what was left of it "Who says there will even be a next time?"

Sting shrugged "Me"

I narrowed my eyes and chucked his pants at him "Not gonna happen, this was just a moment of weakness"

Sting finished getting dressed "I knew I was so awesome that woman just can't resist me."

 _He is impossible! He jokes about everything, but somehow it makes me smile._

I laughed "Common, I've gotta go buy a new dress. Gajeel won't be happy if I go back to the Inn looking and like I had sex all night."

Sting shrugged "To be fair you did. And it's not like he won't smell it."

I stomped my foot "Are you coming or not?"

Sting smiled "Well leaving is usually my go to thing after a wild night, but I guess I could make an exception for you. We can get breakfast afterwards."

I blushed "I'd like that."

Sting put his arm around me "Or we could go for round 2"

 _I_ sighed and pushed him away "Should've saw that one coming."

Sting smirked "Well actually I guess it would be like round 15. We did good last night."

 _I_ blushed even harder "Shut up or I won't eat breakfast with you!"

Sting grabbed my hand "I was just kidding, common let's get you a dress."

 _Me and Sting walked hand in hand throughout town, towards the clothes shop._

"What about this one?" Sting asked while holding up a very revealing black dress

I shook my head "I didn't think guys enjoyed shopping"

"Most guys don't, but I actually care about how I look. Ohh look at this one!" Sting held up a beautiful purple mini dress

I shook my head again "Purple isn't really my colour"

Sting smiled and pulled out a pretty dress "I think this might be your colour, go try it on."

 _When I walked out of the change room, Sting's jaw literally dropped_

"That is definitely your colour" Sting winked at me

I twirled "You think?"

"I know" Sting said while looking at me

"We should find something new for you to wear." I suggested

"Ok, a little change could be fun." Sting smiled

 _We found Sting a white jacket and a shirt that was the same colour as my dress._

"Thank you for coming shopping with me. This was fun." I smiled

Sting shrugged "I don't mind, I did ruin your dress any way."

I blushed "Well I guess we can go get breakfast now."

Sting opened the door for me "After you malady"

I giggled "Common, I saw a cute place down the road!"

Sting smirked and started running "Race ya there!"

"You are such a child!" I yelled while running after him

 _When we entered the little cafe, two sets of eyes were burning into the back of our heads._


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Gray's POV ~**

 _I have never and will never be a morning person. I love sleeping, waking up early is definitely not my thing._

 _So you can imagine how pissed I was to get woken up by a metal rod to the face._

"If you'd just get up I wouldn't have had to hit ya!" Gajeel barked at me

"Did you even try to wake me up, you idiot!" I snapped back

"What did ya call me, Stripper?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes

I smirked "What now you're deaf?"

Gajeel punched me again "At least I know how to keep my clothes on!"

 _I_ tackled Gajeel "I can't help it! It's not my fault, you iron head!"

"Rain woman! Get your boyfriend off of me!" Gajeel yelled

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled back

 _Somethings wrong, Juvia should be cheering me on right now?_

 _where is she?_

Gajeel stopped hitting me "Where the hell did she go?"

 _Juvia's bed was empty, it looked like she didn't even really sleep in it._

I got serious "We should go look for her, I have a bad feeling."

Gajeel shook her head "She's fine."

"What do ya me she's fine? She's missing!" I yelled back a him

 _She could be hurt somewhere! What if someone kidnapped her, how can Gajeel be so calm?_

Gajeel smirked "For someone who doesn't like her, you sure worry a lot"

I blushed "I'm not that worried! I'm just looking out for my guild mate."

Gajeel stood up "Keep telling yourself that. I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"What about Juvia?" I asked

Gajeel just walked out the door without me

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me!" I ran after him

 **~ Gajeel's POV ~**

 _I don't know what to think anymore. Stripper hurt Juvia so much, but here he is worrying about her._

He cared about her all along, to bad he's to late.

 _There's no doubt in my mind that Juvia's with Blondie right now. It's only a matter of time before her obsession with Stripper passes._

 _He's lost Juvia, and the worst part is he doesn't even realize he wanted her._

 _I guess the saying is true,_ love hurts.

Stripper caught up to me "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere with good food" I grumbled

Stripped sighed "What's up with Juvia lately? She's barely been at the guild."

"How would I know?" I spat

He glared at me "Because when ever she does come, she's glued to your side."

I smirked "Getting jealous Stripper?"

He looked away "Why would I be?"

"Because you just lost the one girl who would've gave up the world for you. You'll never find anyone like her." I replied

He stopped in his tracks "What do you mean I lost her? Are you two, you know, together?"

 _That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Juvia's like a little sister to me._

"What if we are. What's it to you?" I smirked

He started walking again "Forget I asked"

I grabbed his arm "If you have any feelings for her at all, you need to let them go. Let her go. It's best for both of you."

 _Juvia can't love him anymore, eventually she'll fall for Sting and it will just get messy. This is for the best_

Stripper glared at me "I don't like your girlfriend!"

I gave him a serious look "It's not me you should be worried about Gray."

Stripper's eyes widened "You just called me Gray."

I pushed him away "You coming or what?"

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Gajeel doesn't know what he's talking about, I Don't Have Feelings For Juvia._

 _Gajeel and I found a small cafe and both ordered some bagels._

"So..." I tried to start a conversation

Gajeel grunted "What"

"Where's Lilly?" I asked

"With Shrimp." Gajeel replied

 _He spends a lot of time with Levy. Lilly's almost like their child._

I smirked "What's going on between you and Levy?"

Gajeel glared at me "None of your business stripper!"

I was about to comment back, when a flash of Blue caught my eyes _._

 _Juvia_

 _She looked beautiful, but she wasn't alone._

"Why is she with him?" I asked Gajeel

Gajeel sighed "Long story."

 _Sting and Juvia were wearing matching outfits, it almost looks like they're on a date_

"Are they dating?" I quickly asked Gajeel

He shook his head "Not that I know of."

"Is that a yes or no? How don't you know!" I snapped at him

He narrowed his eyes "How come you only care about her, when she found someone else."

I crossed my arms "I just think she can do better than that idiot."

"Same goes for you." A voice said from behind me

 _I turned around and came face to face with Sting._

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _As soon as we walked into the cafe, I caught sight of Gajeel and Fullbuster. They were eating breakfast, while staring at us heavily._

"Ohhh, they have muffins!" Juvia cheered

I gave her some money "How about you order, and I'll go find us a place to sit."

Juvia smiled "Ok, I hope you like blueberry muffins."

I smirked "More than you know."

 _As she walked over to the counter, I made my way over to Fullbuster._

"I just think she can do better than that idiot." I heard Gray tell Gajeel

"Same goes for you." I spoke up

Gray turned around and glared at me "Sting."

I raised my eyebrow "Fullbuster"

Gray stood up "What are you doing here? Why are you with Juvia?"

I smirked "Just because you don't want her, doesn't mean other guys don't."

Gray looked like he was gonna burst "She's not just some toy you can play with."

"Like you're one to talk." I sneered

Gray clenched his fist "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If anyone's toying with her, it's you. You don't want her, but you don't want anyone else to have her either." I glared at him

 _Juvia started walking over to us, her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Gray_

"I'm not toying with her! I've never once let on that I like her, why would I? She just doesn't understand that I'll never love her! If she wants to spend her time with a loser like you, so be it! At least she'll leave me alone." Gray snapped

 _Juvia froze in her spot, wide eyed_

Gray seemed to follow my gaze and turned around "Juvia... I didn't mean.."

Juvia shook her head "I need to go."

 _She bolted out of the cafe, with the two muffins in hand._

Gray was about to run after her, when Gajeel grabbed his arm "I think you've done enough Stripper."

Gajeel gave me a look and I nodded my head "I'll go find her."

Gray started releasing cold air "Don't even think about touching her, she'd never want a jerk like you"

I winked at him "well I guess that's for her to decide."

 _And with that I walked out of the cafe, leaving a pissed off Gray, and a quiet Gajeel behind_


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _How many times do I need to hear it before it sinks in. Gray-Sama will never love me._

 _I don't know why I'm so surprised, it's not like I haven't heard it before._

Tears started to fall from my eyes, and rain started to fall

"You should stop crying, it's not very attractive" a voice said from behind me

"You're not gonna laugh in my face and say you told me so?" I asked

He chuckled "Nah, not my style kicking a girl when she's down."

I turned around and looked into his eyes "You were right Sting."

He smiled "Of course I was right, I'm Sting Eucliffe"

I giggled "And that's supposed to mean something?"

He walked closer to me "I think I know how to make you feel better."

 _In a second I was lifted over Sting's shoulders and we raced towards the Inn._

 _All thoughts of Gray-Sama left my mind, and the rain stopped falling._

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

As soon as me made it to the Inn, we went straight towards Juvia's room. And luckily we found it was empty.

I smashed my lips to her neck and the sounds she made were amazing.

"Stinnng" she moaned my named

"Shhh, I'm gonna make you feel good" I said while unzipping her dress

She grabbed my shoulders and whined "Please"

I smirked "Someone's inpatient"

 _I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the bathroom_

Juvia looked at me in confusion

I locked the door and smirked at her "Let's see just how comfortable you really are in water."

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _It didn't take long for both of us to lose our clothes and jump in the shower. When Sting said he was gonna make me feel good, he meant it._

He had me up against the shower wall, and I was a moaning mess. I couldn't tell how long we were going at it, my body was in shaking in pleasure.

Sting bit my neck "Cum for me."

I shivered and dug my nails into his back. He kept pounding into me as I hit my release.

As I came down from my high, I realized Sting was still going.

"I don't know if I can take anymore." I whined

Sting smirked "This could take awhile baby."

Sting kept thrusting like crazy, my body just couldn't keep up, I felt another wave of pleasure coming on.

Just as I was about to Cum, I heard a voice outside the door

"Juvia, can I talk to you?" Gray asked

My eyes went wide, and Sting stilled

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad at that idiot Sting. He can be just as Stupid as Natsu." Gray started talking

 _Sting growled a little and started to buck his hips_

"Stop that!" I whispered

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow

"Juvia?" Gray knocked again

"Y-yess?" I stuttered as Sting started moving again

Sting started kissing my shoulder

He hit a really sensitive spot, and I moaned.

"Are you ok?" Gray asked

"Just fine Gray!" I yelled dropping the sama off his name

Gray sighed "I don't want you to stay mad at me. I'm sorry for what I said."

Sting started sucking on my breasts

"I forgive you." I said breathlessly

"I'm just gonna watch Tv, we can talk when you're done showering." Gray spoke up

I heard Gray walk away from the bathroom door and turn on the TV

I sighed and stared at Sting "How are we gonna get you out of here?"

Sting shrugged "We can think of that after we're done."

My eyes widened "Gray-Sama is right out there!"

Sting glared at me "Don't talk about him while I'm inside of you."

 _Sting started moving his hips slowly_

I griped his shoulders and hissed "Sting"

He started going faster "If you say his name again, I'll make sure you start screaming mine."

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop my moans.

 _It felt so good, but it was so wrong. Here I am having sex in the shower, with my beloved in the other room._

What if he hears us, what would he think of me?

 _I feel so dirty._

Just as I was about to ask Sting to stop, I felt him speed up and I couldn't get the words out.

 _I bit Sting's shoulder, my body was acting on its own. I've never felt so hot in my life, there's something exciting about having to be quiet._

It didn't take long for both of us to Cum.

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

Juvia slid down the wall of the shower and held her head in her hands "What is wrong with me"

I crouched down beside her "Nothing, you're perfect."

She stared at me "We can't keep doing this, it's wrong."

I raised my eyebrow "I see nothing wrong about it."

She sighed "I don't love you, I love Gray-Sama."

 _Not this again._

I ran my hand through my hair "I feel like we keep having this same conversation."

Juvia glared at me "Well if you'd stop seducing me."

I blinked "What."

Juvia sighed "We can't keep having sex"

I shook my head "No, What do you mean I seduce you? Guys don't seduce girls, it's the other way around."

Juvia crossed her arms "So you're saying this is my fault?"

 _Well it's hard to resist a body like hers_

I smirked "Well it certainly isn't mine."

"You're the one who sujested it!" She snapped

"I didn't hear you complaining, heck you even dragged me to your room. We could've gone to mine." I smirked

 _If we were in my room we wouldn't have been interrupted, we'd be on round two by now. We'd just have to kick Lector out for a little bit._

Lector...

 _Oh god I left him alone in our room all morning! He's probably awake by now._

Juvia looked flustered "Ok i guess it's both our faults."

I stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed "As fun as this was, I've gotta go. Lector's probably looking for me."

Juvia stood up "But what about Gray-Sama?"

I shrugged "let's just walk out, who cares what he says."

"I Do!" Juvia snapped

I put my finger to my lips "Shhh, if you really don't want him to know, we can think of something."

Juvia tilted her head "How about the window."

I shook my head "Fallings not my thing"

 _Unless it's falling in love_

Juvia pouted "Come on, all you've gotta do is jump."

I crossed my arms "No thanks, I'd rather stay here with you."

Juvia started tearing up "Please, Gray-Sama can't find you."

I sighed "Don't cry, I think I know how to get out of here without jumping through the window. But you've gotta do something for me later."

"And what would that be?" Juvia tilted her head

I smirked "You'll find out later, but for now, let's get me outta here."


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _Operation Sneak Sting out so Gray-Sama doesn't find out what we were doing in the shower, has now being!_

"Shouldn't the name be a little shorter? That's a handful to say." Sting mumbled

"I was speaking out loud again, wasn't I?" I groaned

Sting smiled "I find it cute."

A blush came to my face "Come on, we need to go now."

Sting winked at me "Sure you don't wanna stay a little longer? I'm sure Fullbuster can wait."

I narrowed my eyes "Yes I'm sure, you need to leave now."

 _Before I do something else I'll regret._

Sting sighed and pressed his ear to the door "I can't hear him moving. If he's asleep, we should be able to sneak past him and get to the door."

I took in a breath "Okay, it's now or never."

In the blink of an eye Sting smashed his lips on mine. "Don't worry, we've got this. I won't let you down"

I carefully opened the door and walked out, Gray-Sama was laying on the bed.

 _Maybe he's sleeping_

I was about to motion Sting to come out of the bathroom, when I heard a voice "Juvia, we need to talk."

 _I knew it wasn't going to be that easy._

I walked over to Gray-Sama "What would my darling Gray-Sama like to talk about?"

Gray gave me a funny look "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I'm not good at this kinda stuff."

I Smiled and grabbed his hand "I forgive you. Now how about we go for a walk? It's getting kinda hot in here."

Gray shook his head "No, I thought we could just hang out here together, where we can be alone."

 _I need to get Gray-Sama out of here before he see's Sting._

I sighed and sat on the bed "I said I forgive you, now can we just get going? Gajeel must be worried about us."

Gray rubbed the back of his head "You're way to nice, I figured you'd still be mad at me."

I frowned "Gray-Sama, I could never stay mad at you. You might not like me that way, but I'll always love you."

Gray smiled "I really do regret what I said. I didn't mean it, at least not like that. Sting just hit a nerve and it just came out."

 _ **~ Sting's POV ~**_

 _This is taking forever, why won't he just leave the room already. I need to go and check on Lector._

I poked my head out of the Bathroom.

 _If Juvia can just keep him distracted, I should be able to crawl to the door and get out of here._

 _I_ started crawling very carefully

"What did Sting say to you anyways?" Juvia asked him

Gray grabbed her hand "It doesn't matter, all that matters is he was wrong."

 _Why is he touching her? Doesn't he understand the concept of personal space?_

Juvia locked eyes with me "I'm sure Sting-Sama had a good reason for saying what he did."

 _I was about half way to the door, when Ice boy just had to stand up. So I ducked behind the bed._

"Sting-Sama? When did you start calling him that?" Gray yelled

 _Jealous much. For and ice Mage, he really sucks at keeping his cool_

Juvia avoided his gaze "I don't know, I just do."

 _Gray started walking towards the bathroom, and towards me._

"I'm gonna take a shower." Gray mumbled while getting closer to spotting me

Juvia's eyes widened "Don't! You said we could talk."

Gray turned his head around "I said all I wanted to say."

 _Wow, such a great apology. I thought I was supposed to be the jerk._

Gray started walking towards me again. All I could do is hold my breath and wait for the fight that's about to start.

Before he could spot me Juvia jumped up and kissed him.

 _All I saw was red, it took everything in me not to jump up and rip his head off._

The only thing that kept me from killing him was Juvia's eyes. They were wide open, she was looking right at me while kissing that idiot.

It took me awhile to realize she wanted me to get out of the room. So I jumped up and bolted to the door, I couldn't watch anymore.

 _I didn't realize how bad it would hurt to see her kiss someone else. It should only be me kissing her, not him._

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Juvia's kissing me, and I'm not pushing her away._

 _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder_

Juvia pulled away and her face was bright red "I'm sorry." She mumbled

My face was equally as red "N-no, it's ok, I umm."

 _We both stared at each other and looked away_

God this is awkward

Juvia played with the bottom of her dress "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head "No it was fine, I just."

Juvia stared at me again and I froze

 _What does this mean?_

Do I like her?

No, I can't.

I'm so confused right now.

Juvia smiled at me "Maybe I should go and find Gajeel, so you can take your shower."

 _As much as I want her to stay here, I really need to clear my head._

"Ya, you should do that." I mumbled

Juvia nodded and left the room

I started banging my head on the wall

 _What's wrong with me, I've never felt like this before._

Do I really like Juvia?


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Sting's POV ~**

I opened the door to my room and let out a sigh.

 _I just had to Mark a girl who's in love with someone else._

"STING!" Lector cheered

Lector was sitting on the bed, watching a cartoon.

"What are you watching?" I asked while walking over to him

"Kid vs Kat." Lector smiled

I couldn't help but smirk "I wonder what would happen if we had a fight."

Lector frowned "I'd rather not find out."

I sat down beside him "I wish I was little again, everything was so much easier back then."

Lector raised his eyebrow "Is this about Juvia-Fairy?"

"Ya" I mumbled while shoving my head into the pillow

Lector smiled wide "I really like her, she's better than any of the other girls you've been with."

"Too bad she doesn't feel the same way." I groaned

Lector jumped up "Well then you've gotta make her! You're Sting, the master of SaberTooth. That other guys nothing compared to you."

"What good is it being me, if she wants him?" I muttered

Lector narrowed his eyes "Of course she'd pick him, he's not mopping around like you are. Come on Sting, this isn't you. Get up and do what you do best!"

I lifted my head up "It doesn't work with her, she's different than all the other girls."

Lector smirked "Then maybe we've just gotta go about this in a different way."

"And what way is that?" I asked

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

I sighed and slid down the wall outside the door.

 _I just kissed Gray-Sama, it was amazing._

 _His lips are so rough and cold, just like his magic._

 _But something was missing._

"What's with the look on your face?" Gajeel snapped me out of my day dream

 _He was smirking at me, what does he know?_

"How long have you been standing there?" I questioned

"Long enough to know your screwed" he replied while sitting next to me

I laid my head on Gajeel's shoulder "What do I do?"

"Well you should probably keep Blondie out of our room, it's only a matter of time before stripper catches on." Gajeel suggested

 _He just had to see Sting, didn't he? I'm never going to hear the end of it._

I sighed "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow "You know, I'm starting to think you don't understand how these things work. How does it just happen?"

I stared into his eyes "Do you really want me to tell you?"

 _This should get Gajeel off my back, he won't wanna hear about what me and Sting did in the shower._

Gajeel jumped up "On second thought, no."

I started to laugh, but was startled by the door opening.

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Okay, I possibly like Juvia_

 _My stalker_

 _The girl I keep rejecting_

 _The girl who just stole my first kiss_

"What is wrong with me?" I mumbled while getting dressed

 _Clear your mind Gray, you've got a mission to focus on._

When I opened the door I came face to face with a smirking Gajeel, and noticed Juvia laughing on the ground

"You two ready to go? This mission shouldn't be to hard." I said while avoiding Juvia's eyes

Gajeel grunted and held his hand out to Juvia "Let's get this over with."

 **~ Gajeel's POV ~**

 _To say our mission is hard would be an insult, if anything it's just plain annoying._

 _We were hired to catch a gang of bandits terrorizing females on the beach._

 _And boy are they great at hiding._

"Tell me again why we chose this job?" I grumbled

"Because it is by the water" Gray and Juvia replied at the same time

 _Both of their faces were scarlet as they stared at each other and then looked away_

"We should split up, we'll find them quicker." Juvia suggested

"Ya, you're probably right." I said while starting to walk away

"Wait! Isn't that a little dangerous? They're terrorizing females." Gray spoke

I raised my eyebrow and turned to face him "Are you suggesting Rain Women can't take care of herself?"

Gray crossed his arms "No, it's just she's a girl, and I don't think we should leave her alone."

"She was one of Phantoms S-Class wizards, she's more than capable of taking down some bandits." I snapped

"I know! I just think it's better if we stick together!" Gray yelled

 _I was about to yell back when I realized Juvia was gone_

I smiled "looks like Juvia doesn't need your protection stripper."

Gray looked around and frowned "Well I guess we should get going."

 _I didn't bother responding, and took off in the opposite direction._

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _I'm not some little girl who needs protection. If I ever want Gray to love me, I have to show him I can take care of myself._

It didn't take long for me to find the bandits base, it was in a secluded part of the beach.

"No wonder we were having so much trouble, we were looking in the wrong area." I mumbled to myself

I heard a twig snap and whipped my head around and readied my magic for an attack "Who's There!"

I heard an awful chuckling noise and before I could react the world went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _My head is pounding and everything's cold. I can hear voices in the background, but I can't make out anything they're saying._

 _What happened? And better yet, where am I?_

I opened my eyes, only to close them again after I realized how bright the room was.

I tried moving my arms, but it seems like they're chained above my head.

"Looks like the little princess has woken up." A gruff voice said from my right

I heard a chuckle from my left "Sleeping Beauty is gonna wish she stayed asleep."

I finally pushed my eye lids open, and took in my surroundings.

 _There's four men, all look to be about Gajeel's size, and They have my arms chained to a tree branch._

 _I'm outside, so that's why it was so bright._

The man to my right grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled me towards him "Are you mute or something? What's your name girl?"

"W-who are you?" I choked out

The men started to laugh "We ask the questions around here sweetie. Now tell us your name, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

I smirked "You don't know who your messing with, I'm a member of"

"Fairy Tail?" The man from my left cut me off

I widened my eyes as I felt a hand touch my thigh, right where my guild mark is.

One of the other men walked in front of me "Thought I recognized you. Julia Lockser, is it?"

"It's Juvia!" I spat back

He laughed "What ever, not like it matters."

I felt the hand on my thigh start moving up, and I started struggling "What are you doing! Stop it!"

 _Why isn't my magic working? This is bad, I'm powerless right now._

"We're not stupid you know. Those are anti-magic cuffs. You're not going anywhere sweetheart." The man to my right whispered in my ear

"What do you want with Juvia?" I asked

The man to my left tighten his grip on my thigh "What do you think we want?"

 _No, anything but that._

The man in front of me laughed "You know how much street cred we'd gain by banging a member of the Fairy Tail guild. People will finally start taking us seriously."

"My friends are here! They'll come for me, and when they do, they won't be happy." I threatened

A hand touched my butt from behind "We know about your friends, the stripper, and the metal head. Too bad their a little busy right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked

The man to my left licked my neck "The rest of our gang have probably lead them to the other side of the beach. There's no way they'd ever make it here in time. No ones coming to save you sweetheart."

Tears started falling "You're lying, Gray-Sama will save me!"

The men started laughing "What ever you say. Who knows, maybe Prince Charming would wanna join in on the fun."

 _That's it!_

I kicked my right leg up as high as it would go, until I made contact with his family jewels.

He fell to the ground in an instant "Why You Little!"

"No body talks about my Gray-Sama like that! He's nothing like you!" I screamed at them

The man stood up and punched me straight in the face "You know, I was gonna be nice to you, but if you wanna play rough, I'll make sure to make you scream."

In a second, I felt his hands, pull at the front of my dress, until it was ripped open.

"Stop!" I screamed

"Shut up!" He gave me a slap to the face

It started raining heavily, as I felt the hand on my butt, start to rip off what was left of my dress.

 _Gray-Sama, where are you? You always save me._

 _I need you..._

The man in front of me sent me a sickening smirk, before grabbing a chunk of my hair and making me stare into his eyes "I promise this is gonna hurt Princess. You'll remember this day for the rest of your life."

 _No_

 _Please no_

My tears won't stop flowing, this can't be happening, it just can't.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

There was an explosion, and within seconds, the men were face down in the dirt.

A familiar face was staring at me, with worried eyes.

And my rain came to an instant stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Gray's POV ~**

 _I have a really bad feeling right now, something's wrong and I know it._

 _I should never have split up from Juvia, if something happens to her... no I have to stop thinking like this. Gajeel said she'd be fine, so I just have to trust him._

"Uhhh! How hard is it to find some perverts in a forest?" I groaned while taking off my shirt

"Not that hard, we found one pretty easily." I heard a voice from behind me

I whipped my head around to find 5 men a little smaller than Gajeel.

I sighed "I don't really have time to deal with you clowns, I'm looking for a group of bandits terrorizing women in this area."

The biggest man started laughing "Clowns? I think you may be blind boy. We're the all powerful Red Clover Gang!"

I raised my eyebrow "That's really the best name you could come up with?"

In a matter of minutes a fight broke loose and every worry about Juvia left my mind.

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

 _What is happening to me? I'm Sting Eucliffe the master of SaberTooth! I shouldn't be walking through a forest chasing after some girl._

"Sting, if you are going to win Juvia-Fairy over, you better at least put on a smile. That look on your face will just scare her away." Lector snapped me out of my thoughts

I glared at Lector "And what would you know about girls? You've never even had a girlfriend."

Lector smirked at me "Neither have you."

 _Sadly he's right. I know nothing about dating, all I know is one night stands. I've never wanted anything more before, but with Juvia it just feels right._

"Okay then, what do I do? I'll do anything if it'll get me Juvia. She's all I want right now." I asked Lector

"You have to prove to her that you're the better choice. A grand gesture should do the trick." Lector replied

I bent down to his level "So what's the grand gesture?"

Lector blinked a few times "How should I know? I've never done this before. Plus, shouldn't the gesture be your idea, it needs to show that you love her."

I sighed "But I'm not good at romantic stuff. Why can't I just beat that Ice Freak to a pulp and claim my prize?"

Lector frowned "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

 **~Gray's POV~**

 _There, I took down all of them without even breaking a sweat. But something's wrong, that was way to easy._

"Where's your leader? There's no way you're the ones in charge." I asked them

"We don't have to tell you anything!" One spat at me

I slammed my boot into his head "If I were you I'd start talking, before things get ugly."

 _It took a few minuets, but I finally got one of them to break, and what they said struck a nerve that I never knew I had._

"Okay! Okay! Our boss is on the other side of the beach! With that blue haired girl!" One blurted out

 _He must be talking about Juvia_

I grabbed him by the neck and glared at him "What does he want with Juvia?"

He smirked at me "What do you think Lover Boy?"

 _I dropped him in a second and started running._

 _She'll be fine, she's a strong wizard. She has to be fine._

 _If she's not, these guys are gonna pay._

 **~ Sting's POV ~**

"Where are we going Sting? We've been walking for hours and there's still no sign of Juvia-Fairy." Lector complained

"We're following her sent, she came through here a little while ago. She's by herself though, I lost Gajeel and Ice Boys scents." I replied

 _We kept walking through the forest when it started to pour._

 _This isn't just any rain, it's Juvia's and she's in trouble._

 _I started to bolt in the direction of Juvia's scent, when I saw 4 men harassing Juvia._

My emotions took over and all I saw was red.

 _I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. Juvia is my mate, I'd protect her with my life._

 _They have no right to harm her this way, I'm gonna make them pay._

In a matter of minutes I smashed them all into the ground. I would have kept going, but the fear in Juvia's eyes made me stop.

As much as I want to kill them, she needs me right now.

I rushed over to Juvia's side and broke the cuffs that were holding her "It's okay, I'm here, You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

 _As soon as I broke the handcuffs Juvia flung herself into my arms and started to cry._

Without saying a word I rapped my jacket around her, sat us both down and comforted her while she cried.

 _No words were needed, right now she just needs someone to be here for her, and that's exactly what I plan to do._


End file.
